Unexpected Situation
by Ladyusa
Summary: Saat Draco dipaksa oleh Aphrodite untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Hermione, dengan ancaman nyawa gadis tersebut. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?/ Threeshot/ CH 3 IS UP!/ Aphrodite bersiap menarik pisau untuk menggorok leher Hermione./ "Jangan bunuh dia! Dia tidak layak untuk mati hanya karena aku yang membuat kesalahan bodoh..."/ "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"/ COMPLETE/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hai, Ladyusa kembali lagi. Dan sekarang aku mengeluarkan fic baru. Rencananya fic ini akan menjadi fic two shoot or three shoot. Oh ya fic multichap (Never Meant, Seduction Games, dan The Hidden Truth a.k.a Kebenaran Yang Disembunyikan) akan kulanjutkan nanti, aku belum tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Tapi aku usahakan secepatnya bisa update.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling, aku hanya sekedar fans Dramione yang ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction tanpa ada keuntungan material yang dilibatkan.

**Summary :**  
Hermione disandera, hanya Draco yang bisa menyelamatkannya melalui sebuah permainan konyol. Situasi ini mengharuskan Draco Malfoy membeberkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah ia berani mengambil resiko demi menyelamatkan Hermione?

**Warning :** OOC, Miss typo, EYD tak beraturan, de el el.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Unexpected Situation © Ladyusa

Chapter 1

.

.

Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, wajahnya merah tampak siap meledak. Ruang Rekreasi itu kosong, hanya ada sahabatnya —Harry— sedang berciuman dengan Ginny. Melihat kedatangannya, sontak mereka berpisah. Hermione —yang tampaknya tidak melihat keduanya— langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk dekat perapian dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dasar _Ferret_, apa sih maunya orang itu? Apa tak bosan-bosannya ia menghinaku? Dasar orang sombong, tak tahu diuntung, arogan, _jerk _..." Hermione mengumpat kesal. Ginny yang melihat sahabatnya sedang senewen, beranjak menghampiri Hermione. Sedangkan Harry —yang masih kecewa karena Hermione menyela ciuman mereka— tetap berdiri di dekat anak tangga.

"'Mione, ada apa?" tanya Ginny, duduk di samping Hermione.

Suara Ginny mengejutkan Hermione. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Oh Ginny, aku tak tahu kau ada disini," ujar Hermione terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut gadis berambut merah tersebut tidak sabar. "Sejak tadi kau tak memperhatikan apapun, hanya menggerutu tidak jelas," lanjutnya, masih menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tanya.

"Ya, dan kau berhasil menyela _moment_ romantis kami," Harry ikut nimbrung, menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di samping pacarnya.

"Tenang saja _cupcake_, aku akan menggantinya nanti." Ginny mengedipkan mata pada Harry, membuat Sang Terpilih itu menyeringai nakal. Ia menatap pacarnya dengan pandangan bergelora. "Oh, aku tak sabar menunggu," ujarnya nyengir.

Hermione yang melihat tingkah keduanya, memutar matanya seraya berkata sebal, "Oh, hentikan _lovey-dovey_ kalian. Dasar remaja dimabuk asmara."

"Hei, kita sudah dewasa," Ginny otomatis menjawab. Tak terima dipanggil remaja.

"Terserahlah!" Hermione mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu.

"'Mione, ada apa? Hari ini kau uring-uringan dan marah-marah tak jelas," tanya Ginny lagi, menatapnya tanya sekaligus khawatir. Ia mencemaskan sahabatnya yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu dalam _bad mood_ yang tinggi. Sebenarnya gadis berambut coklat tersebut, sering dalam _bad mood_ semenjak ia menyandang gelar Ketua Murid.

"Mungkin Hermione sedang PMS Gin," tiba-tiba Harry berkata, otomatis dipelototi oleh Hermione.

Ginny segera menyikut pacarnya setelah melihat tampang Hermione. "Harry, jangan ngomong sembarangan. Kelakuannya hari ini melebihi wanita PMS," ia berbisik di telinga pacarnya.

"Hei, aku dengar kalian," Hermione bentak, mendelik pada mereka.

Ginny mengangkat tangannya menyerah, sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir melihat sahabatnya itu. "Ok, Ok... kami minta maaf. Tapi serius 'Mione, apa yang terjadi?"

Hermione menghembuskan nafas, lalu bersandar di sofa, "Si _Ferret_ itu—"

"_Ferret_?" Ginny menyela. Hermione melotot, bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan mondar-mandir seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. "Ya, Si _Ferret_, Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Darah Murni arogan,—"

"Ya, ya kami tahu siapa," Ginny menyelanya lagi tak sabar.

"Jangan potong ucapanku!"

Ginny menghela nafas lelah. "Ok, lanjutkanlah!"

"Yah, si Malfoy arogan itu selalu membuatku marah dan kesal. Ia selalu menghinaku habis-habisan, ia—"

"Tunggu! Bukankah kalian sudah gencatan senjata. Dia tidak memanggilmu _Mudblood_ lagi kan?" sekarang Harry yang bertanya, menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang ia tak mengungkit status darah lagi," jawab Hermione tak sabar, mendaratkan pinggulnya di sofa merah marun yang empuk.

"Lho, lalu apa yang ia lakukan kali ini?"

"Nah, coba tebak apa yang ia lakukan?"

Ginny dan Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia menghinaku. Dia mengatakan aku Nona Sok Tahu, Si Rambut Semak, pengganggu,—"

"Lalu ia mengatakan kau cerewet, keras kepala—" sela Ginny dan Harry berbarengan.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?"

Ginny dan Harry memutar mata mereka. Melihat sahabatnya yang akan meledak lagi bagai gunung api, Ginny cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Ya ampun 'Mione, kau sering mengeluh begitu akhir-akhir ini. Menurutku itu lebih seperti menggoda," tambahnya terkekeh, Harry ikut-ikutan terkekeh.

"Apa? Menggoda?" Hermione menjerit dan melonjak berdiri. Sedangkan Harry dan Ginny menutup telinga mereka, mendengar sangat kencangnya jeritan Hermione. Mereka baru tahu ternyata sahabat mereka itu memiliki sepasang paru-paru yang sangat kuat.

"Ya ampun Hermione, tak bisakah kau bicara lebih keras lagi?" Harry menggerutu, mengusap telinganya.

Hermione tak menggubrisnya. "Kau tahu sebagai seorang teman, seharusnya kau membantuku membalas perbuatannya, bukannya menertawakanku," katanya memelototi mereka. "Ia menghinaku demi Merlin, bukan menggoda! Ia ingin membuatku mati karena malu," lanjutnya dramatis lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di sofa.

"'Mione," Harry berkata. "Kau tahu kan, sejak jatuhnya Voldemort, Malfoy sudah berubah." Hermione mendengus. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ia tak jahat seperti dulu," tambahnya.

Hermione tidak menyangkal. Sejak matinya Si Hidung Pesek, keluarga Malfoy memang telah berubah. Terlebih karena berkat Harry-lah mereka lolos dari Penjara Azkaban. Si _Ferret_ itu sendiri tidak congkak seperti dulu. Ia bahkan berteman dengan Harry —hal yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi untuk Hermione sendiri, Malfoy masih neraka hidupnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghinanya, mengejeknya Si Rambut Semak, Nona Sok Tahu, pengganggu, cerewet, berang-berang, bla bla bla dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan. Walaupun ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Malfoy hampir benar, tapi tetap saja tidak perlu Malfoy mengungkitnya. Apalagi sekarang mereka harus berada di asrama yang sama, berhubung mereka Ketua Murid. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napas. Tidak mungkin ia menang berdebat dengan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu uring-uringan karena ulah Malfoy. Dan sahabatnya hanya berkata bahwa Malfoy hanya menggodanya, bukan menghina. Oh Merlin! Apa yang telah Malfoy lakukan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ketika Hermione berontak, mereka hanya akan mengatakan, "Lihat saja sorot matanya 'Mione, ia tidak menatapmu dengan intensitas kebencian seperti dulu." Yah, memang tidak seperti dulu dimana Malfoy menatapnya dengan pandangan menghina dan menjijikkan, sekarang tatapannya malah terkesan misterius.

"Aku lebih baik pergi," akhirnya Hermione berkata, bangkit dan mulai beranjak menuju lubang lukisan.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke _Ferret_ kesayanganmu itu 'Mione?" Ginny berteriak menggoda di belakangnya, diikuti suara tawa Harry.

Hermione hanya mendengus sebal lalu keluar melalui lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

oOo

Hermione masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid —yang ternyata kosong. Kemana _Ferret_ itu? Hermione mengangkat bahu. Mungkin ia sedang bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Hermione pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan, lalu pergi ke dapur dan menyeduh susu coklat hangat. Ia kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dan menghempaskan diri di sofa dekat jendela tinggi yang menyuguhkan pemandangan hutan terlarang. Ia berniat menghabiskan harinya dengan bersantai sambil membaca buku berjudul 'Menguak Makhluk-Makhluk Mitos'. Entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran pada seluruh isi buku itu, menceritakan makhluk-makhluk yang dilegendakan ada namun tak pernah terkuak keberadaannya.

Ia menyeruput susu coklatnya, lalu mulai membuka buku. Ia membaca dari halaman yang ia tandai sebelumnya, dan mulai membaca _entry_ demi _entry_ sampai menemukan makhluk mitos yang menarik.

_Apprhodite_

Makhluk mitos ini disebut juga sebagai Dewi Cinta. Tugasnya menyatukan pasangan jiwa di bumi ini. Banyak yang percaya akan keberadaan makhluk ini. Seorang peneliti makhluk-makhluk mitos, Tsenkai Davis, menuturkan bahwa makhluk ini memiliki anak yang dinamakan _Cupid_. _Cupid_ bekerja dengan membidikkan panah pada target, hingga target yang dituju akan segera menyadari pasangan jiwanya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Sedangkan _Apprhodite_ sendiri belum diketahui cara bekerjanya. Banyak keterangan yang beredar mengenai makhluk ini. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menguak kebenarannya.

_Apprhodite? Cupid?_

Hermione mendengus. Mana ada makhluk seperti itu. Sejujurnya Sang _Brightest Witch_ tersebut tak pernah tertarik pada buku-buku sampah seperti ini, tak ada ilmu di dalamnya. Hanya mitos-mitos yang tak pasti kebenarannya. Namun entah mengapa, ia selalu penasaran akan isi buku tersebut. Semakin ia membaca, semakin ia ingin tahu keseluruhan isi buku aneh itu. Walaupun setiap kali ia membaca akan selalu disertai dengan dengusan dan putaran bola matanya.

Tapi kalau _Cupid_ dan _Apprhodite_ benar-benar ada, apakah mereka yang membantu menyatukan pasangan-pasangan jiwa, seperti Ginny dan Harry misalnya?

Suara melengking tinggi membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Bersamaan dengan itu, lubang lukisan asrama terbuka dan muncullah Draco Malfoy bersama Putri Slytherin mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ayolah Drake, kita pergi bersama-sama!" Pansy berkata merajuk dengan suaranya yang buritan.

"Sudah kukatakan Pans, aku tak ingin pergi ke Pesta dansa denganmu," Draco menjawab jengkel.

"Tapi Drake, kita bisa bersenang-senang," ia merayu dan menggelayut di lengan Draco. Lalu matanya menyipit curiga. "Apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanyanya tidak senang.

Hermione mendengus dan menatap mereka jijik, menyebabkan Draco mendongak dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Hai, Rambut Semak!" Draco berkata menyeringai.

"Hai, _Ferret_!" Hermione membalas ketus, melotot pada _partner_nya itu.

"Granger," Pansy berkata dengan nada suara yang mengejek. Tapi Hermione tak menggubrisnya.

"Pans, lebih baik kau pergi. Ini Asrama khusus Ketua Murid dan kau tak diijinkan disini," Draco berkata pada Pansy yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Drake, kau tak berniat mengusirku kan?" Pansy menatap Draco dengan pandangan menyedihkan, membuat Hermione tertawa dan segera batuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya ketika Pansy mendelik padanya.

"Pansy, aku sudah katakan lebih baik kau pergi." Nada suara Draco itu penuh finalitas, tak ada ruang untuk berdebat. Pansy merengut, lalu dengan lunglai keluar melalui lubang lukisan.

Hermione tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian tersebut. Wajah Pansy tak ternilai harganya. Andai saja ia membawa kamera, akan ia abadikan wajah cewek menyebalkan itu.

Draco mengamati Hermione geli melihat tingkah _partner_nya itu. Hermione yang sadar diperhatikan oleh Draco, segera berhenti tertawa dan melotot padanya.

"Apa _Ferret_?"

"Wo wo _down_ Rambut Semak. Kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku?"

Hermione hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil mengetuk-ketukan kakinya. "Apa kau perlu bertanya lagi?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan Rambut Semak."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku itu!"

"Tapi kau memang Si Rambut Semak!"

"Dasar _Ferret_!"

"Berang-berang!"

"Sombong!"

"Cerewet!"

"Arogan!"

"Keras kepala!"

"_Jerk_!"

"Nona Sok Tahu!"

"Darah Murni arogan!"

"Darah ..."

"Apa? Kau mau berkata apa Malfoy? Darah Lumpur kotor?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi Granger!"

Hermione terkejut dengan keseriusan dalam nada suara Draco, membuatnya tak sengaja menatap mata musuhnya itu. Ia lebih terkejut dengan intensitas tatapan Draco. Mau tak mau, ia merona di bawah tatapannya. Dan Merlin, apakah selama ini ia tak pernah memperhatikan mata indahnya itu? Mata abu-abu yang sangat indah, ia bisa berjam-jam menatapnya tanpa bosan.

'Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan? Mata Malfoy indah? Oh Merlin, aku pasti sudah gila.' Hermione berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba bibir Draco terangkat ke atas membentuk seringai, membuat Hermione keluar dari lamunannya dan sadar ia telah menatap Draco lekat-lekat.

"Wow, apa akhirnya Putri Gryffindor terpesona padaku?" Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione dan menatapnya lekat, membuat Hermione salah tingkah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Malfoy?"

"Ck ck ck kukira Si Nona Segala Tahu akan mengetahui segalanya, tapi ternyata tidak." Draco semakin memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

Wajah Hermione yang sudah merah, semakin memerah setelah menyadari Pemuda itu telah berada di depannya dengan pandangannya yang menusuk. Draco makin mendekat membuat napas Hermione tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Kenapa Granger?" Hembusan nafas Draco membelai wajah Hermione, wangi tubuhnya menyeruak membuat Hermione pusing, dan tanpa sengaja ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Ada yang kau tunggu?" suara Draco membuat Hermione tersentak. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Malfoy sedang menatapnya, menyeringai. Wajah Hermione memerah seketika. 'Oh Merlin, apa yang kupikirkan? Apa kupikir Malfoy akan menciumku? Oh No! Aku yakin sekarang Malfoy akan menertawakanku, menghinaku, mengejekku.' Hermione membatin.

Dengan sisa-sisa kepercayaan dirinya yang belum tercecer, Hermione mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan Malfoy?" Malfoy hanya mengangkat alis dengan seringai masih setia terpampang di wajah tampannya. Hermione mendengus sebal. "Memangnya apa yang kutunggu Malfoy? Aku tak menunggu apa pun," lanjut Hermione setelah melihat reaksi Malfoy.

Seringai Malfoy malah bertambah lebar. "Lalu kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?" tanyanya dengan nada unggul. Draco menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'kau tak akan bisa berkilah lagi'.

Hermione memutar otaknya dengan cepat. "Yah, aku hanya tak tahan melihat matamu yang menusuk, kau tahu sangat menyeramkan. Bagaikan mayat hidup," Hermione berkata cepat. Entahlah apakah jawabannya bisa diterima dengan akal atau tidak, karena hanya jawaban itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Malfoy tak berkata apa-apa, namun seringai Sang _Prince_ Slytherin itu kian bertambah lebar dan matanya berkilat nakal. Hermione tahu, Malfoy tak percaya pada omongannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini? Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Malfoy.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah menuju lubang lukisan, namun sesuatu menahannya. Terlihat jari-jari pucat melingkar erat di lengannya. "Mau kabur, eh?" bisik Malfoy di telinganya.

"Ti-tidak... aku... aku..." gagap Hermione. Bisikan suara Malfoy di telinganya dan aroma tubuhnya yang memenuhi lubang hidungnya, membuat Hermione gugup. "Aku... aku akan ke perpusatakaan," akhirnya ia berhasil berkata. "Ya, aku akan ke perpustakaan. Aku lupa meminjam sebuah buku," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih mantap.

Namun Draco tak menggubris perkataannya. Ia malah mempererat cengkeramannya. "Kau tahu, jika kau ingin mencicipi bibirku, tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya. Dengan senang hati akan kuberikan untukmu," bisik Draco lagi, membuat Hermione menganga. Jantung _Princess_ Gryffindor tersebut bertalu-talu layaknya genderang perang yang ditabuh. Belum sempat ia bereaksi atas perkataan Draco, Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut telah memutar badannya lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya dalam.

.

.

.

-TBC-

**A/N :** Makasih buat yang udah baca. Disini Hermione belum disandera, baru chap permulaan. Chapter depan Hermione baru akan disandera. Siapa yang akan menyanderanya? Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Draco untuk menyelamatkan gadis berambut coklat tersebut?

Seperti yang aku katakan fic ini akan menjadi fic pendek, paling banyak tiga chapter. Btw seperti biasa maaf untuk Miss typo, EYD tak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima.

Nah, sekarang boleh donk minta REVIEWnya agar author bisa semangat meneruskan fic ini... Ehehehe... kalau bisa fave dan follow juga yak #nyengir *cling cing*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Makasih untuk _reader_ yang telah me_review, favorite,_ dan _follow_ cerita ini. _Love you all. Big hugs_ _for you all_ :)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah saya baca karya penulis terkenal Marissa Meyer.  
Aku tak pernah mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfic ini._  
_

_**Warning :** miss typo(s), _EYD tak beraturan, OOC_ (may be?),_ kisah fantasy yang mungkin tak masuk diakal, de_ el el_

.

.

"Kau tahu, jika kau ingin mencicipi bibirku, tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya. Dengan senang hati akan kuberikan untukmu," bisik Draco lagi, membuat Hermione menganga. Jantung _Princess_ Gryffindor tersebut bertalu-talu layaknya genderang perang yang ditabuh. Belum sempat ia bereaksi atas perkataan Draco, Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut telah memutar badannya lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya dalam.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Unexpected Situation © Ladyusa

Chapter 2

.

.

Hermione membeku seketika, matanya membulat. 'Apa Malfoy sedang menciumnya?' batinnya bertanya tak percaya. Dilihatnya mata Sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut terpejam, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, membalas ciumannya atau melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman musuhnya. Batinnya menjerit untuk mendorong pria yang tengah menciumnya tersebut, namun tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak. Ciuman Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut benar-benar tak terduga sekaligus memabukkan.

Draco masih mencium Hermione dengan keganasan yang tak terduga, membuat Sang Putri Gryffindor tersebut hilang akal. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman dari musuhnya. Hermione mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria pirang tersebut dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan Draco tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi mulut manis wanita itu. Lidah mereka berduel saling mendominasi. Selama beberapa saat mereka terlarut dalam sensasi memabukkan ciuman hingga kebutuhan udara memaksa mereka berpisah.

Mereka terengah-engah, mereguk udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang kempis kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara napas mereka yang memburu terdengar di Ruang Rekreasi tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja bibir Draco terangkat ke atas membentuk seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Menikmati ciumanku, eh?" tanyanya, masih menyeringai lebar.

Selama beberapa saat Hermione tak memahami perkataan Draco —otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan memori ciuman yang sangat memabukkan— sampai matanya menangkap seringai yang terpampang di wajah Sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Kau," engahnya, tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?" lanjutnya dengan muka merah, entah karena marah atau kah malu.

Seringai Draco malah bertambah lebar. "Bukankah ciumanku memabukkan, Granger?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku tahu, wanita sepertimu belum pernah mengalami ciuman memabukkan seperti tadi. Dan aku memberikannya padamu agar kau tak berkecil hati," Draco berkata kejam.

Hermione tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menahan amarah. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Marah sekaligus terhina, dan ia tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan sedih yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Air mata hampir menyembur keluar dari sela-sela matanya, namun ia tahan. Ia tak akan menunjukkan betapa ucapan Malfoy sangat menyakitinya.

"Kau hina, Malfoy," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Hermione. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya, tidak melihat tatapan mata abu-abu yang penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, Hermione segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang berwarna merah _maroon_. Tanpa bisa ditolerir, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ucapan Malfoy sangat menyakitinya. Apakah ia menginginkan Malfoy menciumnya karena cinta, bukan karena kasihan padanya? Tentu bukan itu kan. Hermione tidak mencintai Malfoy, dan ia tak mungkin berharap ciuman cinta dari Malfoy. Lantas apa yang membuatnya sangat sedih?

000

Hermione bangun dengan kepala berputar. Ia duduk dan mengucek matanya. Terbayang kembali peristiwa tadi malam, membuat dadanya sesak. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya, dan dengan segera ia menyekanya.

Hermione tak menyangka Malfoy bisa sekejam itu. Tapi mengingat Malfoy adalah Ular Licik Slytherin, tak perlu lah ia terkejut. Seharusnya ia tak pernah membalas ciumannya. Seharusnya ia mendorong tubuh Malfoy. Seharusnya ia menampar _Ferret_ itu karena telah berani menciumnya. Dan seharusnya ia tak menikmati ciuman Sang _Casanova_ Hogwarts tersebut. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup pikiran tak menyehatkan ini. Tak ada gunanya menyesal. Toh yang terjadi telah terjadi, tak bisa diulang kembali. Yang ia tahu adalah Maloy tetaplah Malfoy. Cowok menyebalkan yang selalu merendahkan dirinya. Dan Malfoy akan selalu menjadi musuhnya.

000

Draco Malfoy duduk di Aula Besar dengan muka suram, bagaikan seseorang yang telah kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ya, dia akui dia memang bodoh. Perkataannya tadi malam memang sangat kejam. Dan ia yakin, Hermione tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Seharian ini Hermione tidak menggubris kehadirannya. Bahkan seakan-akan Hermione tak pernah melihatnya. Draco tahu, hal itu akibat perkataannya kemarin malam yang kelewat kejam. Sejujurnya ia ingin minta maaf, namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang Malfoy tak mengijinkan.

Draco menatap wanita berambut coklat mengembang itu, yang tengah makan malam bersama teman-temannya di meja Gryffindor. Bagaikan tahu sedang diperhatikan, Hermione memutar badannya. Mata coklatnya bersibobrok dengan mata kelabu Draco, dan sedetik kemudian wanita tersebut membuang muka, membuat Draco menghela napas.

"Hei, _Mate_," suara seseorang terdengar di sampingnya, membuatnya menoleh. Ia mendapati sahabatnya —Theodore Nott— sedang mengamatinya aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Drake?" tanyanya, mengangkat alis.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tak apa-apa, Theo."

Theo mendengus tak percaya. "Jika tak apa-apa, mengapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu?" Mata hijau mengamati sahabatnya seksama. "Kau tahu, kau sudah jelek dan makin jelek dengan tampang begitu," candanya, membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_ dari mata kelabu itu.

"Sialan kau, Theo," ujar pria berambut pirang tersebut, seraya menonjok bahu sahabatnya.

"Ha ha ha, bercanda, _Mate_." Tangan Theo terangkat ke atas, menyerah. "Serius, kau kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak apa-apa, Theo," Draco berkata dingin. Lalu ia mengambil jus labu dan meneguknya.

"Ya, ya, ya," sahut pria berambut hitam itu malas, memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa sejak tadi kau memperhatikan gadis itu?"

Seketika Draco tersedak minumannya. "Aku tak memperhatikan Grager," Draco membantah spontan.

Theo mengangkat alisnya disertai dengan seringai menggoda. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengatakan kau sedang memperhatikan Granger," ujarnya dengan nada aku-tahu-perasaanmu. "Aku berkata, kenapa kau memperhatikan gadis itu," lanjutnya masih menyeringai lebar. "Bukan Granger," tegasnya dengan tatapan perasaanmu-jelas-terbaca.

Draco tergagap-gagap sejenak, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sialan Theo, umpatnya dalam hati. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penyangkalan, namun tiba-tiba angin bertiup, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap berkeliling bingung, begitu pula dengan murid yang lain dan para guru. Angin darimana itu? Benak semua orang bertanya-tanya. Padahal tak ada satu pun yang menggunakan sihir di Aula Besar tersebut.

Semakin lama angin menjadi semakin kencang. Terlihat para guru mencoba meredakan angin tersebut dengan lambaian tongkat mereka, namun tak ada perubahan. Seketika para murid berteriak ketakutan akibat angin yang semakin kencang. Barang-barang ringan beterbangan, sedangkan benda yang lebih berat, seperti kursi dan meja, berderak-derak di tempatnya. Aula Besar tersebut bagaikan diserang badai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, murid dari berbagai asrama berhamburan, berlari menuju satu tujuan, pintu Aula Besar.

BRUUUUK!

Pintu Aula Besar tertutup keras, membuat semua orang berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Namun tak lama, terdengar kembali jeritan-jeritan ketakutan. Beberapa murid mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, namun sia-sia. Suara gemuruh angin beserta gesekan benda-benda, membuat suasana _horror_ semakin terasa. Terlihat Profesor Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, dan profesor lainnya menggumamkan berbagai macam mantra untuk meredakan angin dan membuat keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Namun usaha mereka sia-sia.

Dengan tergesa Profesor Dumbledore beranjak menuju pintu Aula Besar dan mencoba membukanya dengan berbagai mantera, namun tak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan mantera paling hebat sekalipun tak bisa meruntuhkan apapun kekuatan yang mengelilingi Aula Besar tersebut.

Melihat usaha para guru yang sia-sia, jeritan histeris para murid semakin meningkat.

"_Silence!_" suara Dumbledore terdengar sangat keras, membuat semua orang berhenti menjerit.

"Kita harus tenang," ucapnya, walaupun terlihat kecemasan dari manik birunya di balik kacamata bulan separonya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bagaikan terdapat kekuatan yang sangat hebat, yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh sihir. Tak ada sihir yang mampu membendungnya.

Tak lama angin menjadi lebih kencang, membuat jeritan dan teriakan membahana kembali di seantero Aula Besar. Seketika terbentuk pusaran angin di tengah Aula, menyedot barang-barang di dekatnya. Murid-murid segera berlarian ke pinggir ruangan menjauhi angin yang sedang mengamuk tersebut. Mereka berjuang menancapkan jejak kakinya di lantai agar tak ikut tersedot angin tersebut.

Pusaran angin itu semakin lama semakin tinggi, bagaikan angin tornado yang tengah mengamuk di tengah Aula Besar. Kursi dan meja semakin berderak-derak di tempatnya. Dengan sigap para profesor menggumamkan berbagai macam mantera untuk menghalau angin tersebut dan berharap dapat meredakan badai yang ganas itu. Baru kali ini peristiwa ini terjadi, hingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk meredakan badai tak terduga tersebut.

Di pojok ruangan terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Mata kelabunya mengamati seisi Aula Besar, seakan-akan mencari seseorang yang berharga. Akhirnya mata kelabu itu tertancap pada seorang wanita berambut coklat mengembang. Wanita tersebut tengah mengerutkan dahi seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras. Rambut coklatnya berkibar-kibar mencambuk siapapun yang berdiri di dekatnya. Draco tahu Hermione tengah mencoba mengingat apapun yang pernah ia baca dari bukunya, berharap bisa meredakan badai yang sangat aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba saja di sekitar angin tersebut muncul cahaya merah, membuat semua orang menatap takut. Lampu di sekeliling Aula berkedip-kedip, hingga padam sama sekali, menyisakan kegelapan. Murid perempuan menjerit takut akan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara keras di tengah teriakan para murid sebagai angin berhenti, menandakan benda-benda yang telah disedot angin tersebut berjatuhan ke lantai.

Semua orang terkesiap saat muncul seseorang berdiri di tengah Aula —di tempat pusaran angin sebelumnya. Seorang wanita yang bercahaya merah, dan entah bagaimana cahaya tersebut dapat menerangi sekeliling Aula Besar. Wanita itu menggunakan pakaian dan celana hitam yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Sepatu _boots_nya yang juga berwarna hitam menutupi sampai lututnya. Rambut panjang hitamnya diikat ke belakang dengan bunga lily sebagai ikatannya. Pada lehernya tergantung kalung dengan bandul berwarna merah darah, yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan berpendar berbentuk hati. Di pinggangnya terpasang sabuk yang juga berwarna merah dengan ukiran hati di sepanjang sabuk tersebut.

Bibir merah wanita itu menyeringai. Ia mengamati seisi ruangan, menatap para murid yang tengah terkejut akan kedatangannya. Ia menatap murid-murid secara _random_, hingga mata coklatnya terpaku pada Draco, Hermione, Theo, dan Harry.

Draco menatap wanita tersebut. Dia cantik namun terkesan jahat. Draco menelan ludah, ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya saat melihat pisau perak terikat di sisi pinggangnya. Apalagi setelah melihat wanita itu mengamati Hermione dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya dan tatapan mata yang tak terdefinisi.

"Selamat malam semuanya," wanita itu berbicara tenang, suara pengapnya terdengar sangat jelas ke seluruh penghuni ruangan. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Para murid masih mengamatinya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda. Ada yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah takut, penasaran, ingin tahu, cemas, dan terkejut. Sedangkan para profesor mengamatinya waspada.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," ucapnya. "Aku adalah _Aphrodite_, Sang Dewi Cinta."

"Kau bohong," Hermione berteriak, membuat wanita yang mengaku sebagai _Aphrodite_ itu mengangkat alis. Seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap Hermione dan _Aphrodite_ bergantian. Sedangkan Draco mengumpat dalam hati, akibat aksi yang dilakukan Hermione.

'Mengapa Granger harus menyangkal perkataan wanita itu? Bagaimana jika wanita tersebut tidak terima dan sebagai balasannya menyakiti Granger?' batin Draco berkata cemas.

"Dan apa alasanmu berkata begitu?" tanyanya tenang. Senyum geli terbentuk di bibirnya yang semerah darah.

"_Aphrodite_ adalah Dewi Cinta yang menyatukan para belahan jiwa, bukan makhluk jahat sepertimu," Hermione berkata lantang. "Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku," lanjutnya. Hermione ingat isi buku 'Menguak Makhluk-Makhluk Mitos' yang pernah ia sepelekan kebenaran isinya.

"Dan apakah kau harus mempercayai setiap buku yang kau baca?" balas _Aphrodite_ enteng, membuat mata Hermione membulat. Ya, wanita itu benar. Ia tak pernah mempercayai isi buku tersebut. Mengapa sekarang ia harus percaya? Namun entah mengapa penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut yakin bahwa apa yang tertulis dalam buku itu benar.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku adalah _Aphrodite_," ujar wanita itu. "Dan disini aku berada dalam sebuah misi." Tangannya mengelus pisau yang ada di sisi pinggangnya, lalu mencabutnya keluar dengan mudah.

Hampir semua orang mengacungkan tongkat mereka, melihat aksi _Aphrodite_.

"Ckckck..." wanita tersebut berdecak, melihat semua tongkat mengarah lurus padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Dumbledore tenang. Iris biru di balik kacamata bulan separonya mengamati wanita di tengah Aula tersebut. Tongkatnya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam jubahnya.

"Tongkat kalian tak akan ada gunanya," ujarnya, tak menggubris pertanyaan Dumbledore. Ia tersenyum melihat raut terkejut di wajah sebagian besar murid. Dengan santai ia mengelus pisau tersebut, tatapannya menyapu seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Stupefy."

"Petrificus Totalus."

"Crucio."

"Avada Kedavra."

"Diffindo."

"Expelliarmus."

"Sectumsempra."

Berbagai macam mantera meluncur dari berbagai arah menerjang wanita tersebut, namun ia tetap tersenyum tenang. Saat mantera-mantera itu mengenainya, ia masih berdiri utuh. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

_Aphrodite_ menyeringai puas melihat raut terkejut dan ketakutan di wajah semua orang. Hanya Dumbledore yang terlihat tenang, beberapa guru tercengang dan cemas, sedangkan Snape memperhatikan wanita tersebut dengan mata menyipit.

"Sudah kukatakan tongkat itu tak berguna," ujarnya puas. "Ah..." ia berkata. "Masih ada yang menggunakan mantera _non verbal_ untuk menyerangku," lanjutnya tenang. "Keras kepala sekali," tambahnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu..." ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun dengan satu jentikkan jari, semua tongkat lenyap seketika. Semua orang terkesiap kaget saat tongkat yang tengah mereka pegang, menghilang begitu saja dari tangan mereka. Raut wajah ketakutan semakin jelas tercetak di wajah para murid.

Tatapan _Aphrodite_ kembali menyapu seluruh penghuni ruangan yang tengah dipenuhi raut kecemasan dan ketakutan. "Dengar," ia berkata keras. "Aku ingin semua orang keluar dari ruangan ini, kecuali..." Dengan jentikkan tangan, pisau terbang meluncur dan berhenti satu senti di depan Draco. "Kamu..." Draco melotot ke arahnya, bertekad untuk tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya. Pisau berpindah ke samping Draco, berhenti di depan wajah Theo yang pucat. "Kamu," ujarnya. Lalu pisau melesat ke seberang ruangan, membuat Theo menghela napas lega. Pisau tersebut berhenti di hadapan Hermione, membuat Draco mengepalkan tangannya. "Kamu, dan..." Pisau mengarah ke samping Hermione, menunjuk Harry. "Kamu," selesai _Aphrodite_. Lalu pisau melesat kembali ke arahnya, dan dengan mudah ia menangkapnya.

BLAAAAAM!

Pintu Aula Besar menjeblak terbuka, membuat semua orang tersentak kaget. Namun tak ada yang berani bergerak. Semua orang terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing.

"KELUAR SEKARANG!" _Aphrodite_ menjerit, kehilangan kesabaran. Hal itu membuat semua orang berhamburan keluar, tak terkecuali keempat orang yang ditunjuk tadi. Namun Harry, Hermione, Theo, dan Draco tak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron berkata panik. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita keluar," ucapnya tergesa. "Kalian tidak berniat mematuhi perkataan makhluk gila tersebut, bukan?" lanjutnya saat melihat kedua temannya tak beranjak.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak, Ron," Hermione berkata lemah, diikuti anggukan Harry. "Aku juga," ucap pria berkacamata itu.

"Apa?" Ron dan Ginny berteriak terkejut.

"Kalian pergilah, jangan pedulikan kami," ucap Harry lagi, mata hijaunya menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya. "Ginny, Ron pergilah. Selamatkan nyawa kalian. Tak perlu khawatirkan kami."

"Tidak, Harry," Ginny menggeleng, air mata menggenang di matanya. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku juga," Ron berkata tegas. "Kalian adalah sahabatku. Aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian," lanjutnya, mata birunya menyorot penuh tekad. "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk jahat itu."

"Ron, jangan bodoh. Tak ada mantera yang bisa melukainya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya Ron, bahkan Dumbledore" ujar Hermione putus asa. "Lebih baik kalian pergi."

Harry mengangguk. "Hermione benar, pergilah kalian."

"Tidak," mereka berdua berkata keras kepala.

Setelah semua keributan para murid yang berebutan keluar mereda, _Aphrodite_ mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ginny, Ron, dan para guru yang tak beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Mungkin kalian tidak mengerti perkataanku," wanita tersebut berkata. "Aku berkata, semua orang keluar!" jeritnya marah.

Ginny melotot pada wanita itu. Tak tersirat ketakutan di wajahnya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka," ucapnya menunjuk Harry dan Hermione.

"Dia benar," Ron berkata berani, melangkah maju. "Jika kau ingin mereka, kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu!" Ucapan Ron membuat Harry dan Hermione menganga. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu menjadi pemberani. Sedangkan di ujung ruangan, Draco dan Theo hanya mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Si Rambut Merah tersebut.

"Anak-anak," Dumbledore berkata tenang. "_Down_!" ucapnya, mata birunya mengamati _Aphrodite_ tenang.

"Kami para guru tak akan mungkin meninggalkan murid kami tanpa ada jaminan keselamatan," ujarnya masih dengan ketenangan yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Walaupun tanpa dipungkiri, ia sangat cemas dan ada rasa was-was saat melihat wanita yang mengaku sebagai _Aphrodite_ itu.

Ekspresi _Aphrodite_ berubah dari kemarahan menjadi geli. _Aphrodite_ menatap Dumbledore tenang, dan terbentuklah pemahaman di mata biru Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Semuanya, lebih baik kita keluar," perintahnya tenang, membuat profesor yang lain, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Theo, Hermione, dan Harry terkejut.

"Albus," seru McGonagall. "Kita tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berempat bersama wanita itu," ujarnya cemas.

"Percayalah padaku, Minerva," balas Dumbledore tenang, terukir senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kalau kalian akan meninggalkan kami, silakan," Ron berkata berang, menatap para guru. "Tapi aku tak akan meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione," ucapnya tajam.

"Ronald Weasley," ujar Dumbledore tenang. "Tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan. Keluarlah! Tinggalkan Harry dan Hermione bersama wanita itu."

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini," Ron menatap Dumbledore garang. Apa Dumbledore telah kehilangan pikirannya? Bagaimana mungkin Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut tak berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan murid-muridnya dari makhluk iblis itu?

"Aku juga tidak akan keluar," Ginny menimpali keras kepala.

"Ron, Gin, percayalah pada Dumbledore," ujar Harry, menatap mereka. "Keluarlah!"

Namun Ron dan Ginny tetap keras kepala, membuat _Aphrodite_ mengejek geli. "Kau pikir, kau bisa menghentikanku, _Redhair_?"

Ron mengepalkan tangan karena telah dipanggil _Redhair_.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus melakukan ini dengan kekerasan." _Aphrodite_ membentangkan lengannya, wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Tiba-tiba cahaya merah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya semakin terang, membuat semua penghuni ruangan tersebut tegang.

Draco menelan ludah. Tak sengaja mata kelabunya menangkap sesuatu berwarna perak agak jauh di depannya, yang ternyata sebuah pisau. Entahlah mengapa ada pisau disana, ia tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia harus mengambil pisau tersebut, dan berharap dapat menyerang wanita itu dan mengalahkannya. Ia tahu pikirannya sangat _absurd_ dan mungkin hanya membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Wanita yang mengaku sebagai _Aphrodite_ itu sangat sakti, tak mungkin kalah oleh sebuah pisau. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan ia mencoba?

Draco mendongak, memastikan wanita itu masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia yakin adalah hal yang buruk. Dengan sigap, pria pirang itu segera beranjak mengambil pisau tersebut, namun tiba-tiba cahaya merah yang mengelilingi wanita itu bersinar semakin terang dan semakin terang, membuatnya harus menutup mata. Terdengar suara lecutan dan saat Draco membuka matanya, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya jatuh ke lantai.

Di tengah Aula Hermione —dengan tubuh terikat— berada dalam cengkeraman _Aphrodite, _pisau peraknya ditekan erat ke tenggorokan penyihir berambut coklat tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N :** Hai, maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu mengada-ada, makanya aku menggolongkan kepada genre fantasy. Sebenarnya aku gak berniat bikin alur kaya gini, tapi karena teringat cerita yang pernah kubaca jadi kaya gini. Duh maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Aku benar-benar gak PD. Tapi semoga aja masih ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini? Oh ya fic ini kemungkinan akan berakhir di chap depan.

Makasih buat yang udah baca. REVIEW yak XD... agar author semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Dan maaf untuk segala kekurangan, kritik dan saran selalu diterima.

Makasih ya bagi yang sudah mereview, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Author amat sangat senang sekali. Berkat kalian aku semangat melanjutkan fic ini :D

.

Balasan Review yang punya akun aku PM ya, yang gak punya aku balas disini.

Guest : Hehe sepertinya iya... makasih ya reviewnya :D mau review lagi? XD

Maria Magdalena Roseline : Makasih maria :D Hehe bukan sayangnya, tapi ide kamu hebat loh... Owh... just breathe ya... aku juga baca fanfic itu, mang bagus banget ceritanya, tapi sayang sekuelnya udah dihapus ma authornya padahal aku belum baca T.T... Tapi maaf fic ini gak bisa sepanjang itu, cuma 3 chapter... maaf ya... makasih ya reviewnya :D mau review lagi? XD

amberprince : Salam kenal juga ya amber :) wah, makasih ya :D Udah update nih, maaf ya lama... makasih ya reviewnya :D mau review lagi? XD

.

Makasih ya buat yang udah review. Yang punya akun, aku PM ya... Author sangat amat senang sekali. Thanks guys. Love you all :)

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Hai, maaf ya baru update. Pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reader yang telah mereview chap kemarin.

**blizzard19, BlueDiamond13, X-Mionez, ****Luscania'Effect, hanazawa yui, Ms. KuDet, dramione ****lovers, serenashield, Hermione's fans, luvusamamo, hikari rhechen, Tsurugi De Lelouch, christabelicious, Rosie, Selena Hallucigenia, Ryoma Ryan, gothicamylee, ilaaprilio. kidiiw, esposa malfoy, uulill**

Makasih ya reviewnya :D Makasih juga reader yang udah fav dan follow. Love you all. Big hugs for you all :D

.

_Disclaimer : __I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Idea and some plot this chap belong to Alicia. I never take any profits from making this fic._

_Warning : _OOC, _typo_(s) may be, EYD tak beraturan, de el el.

.

Draco mendongak, memastikan wanita itu masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia yakin adalah hal yang buruk. Dengan sigap, pria pirang itu segera beranjak mengambil pisau tersebut, namun tiba-tiba cahaya merah yang mengelilingi wanita itu bersinar semakin terang dan semakin terang, membuatnya harus menutup mata. Terdengar suara lecutan dan saat Draco membuka matanya, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya jatuh ke lantai.

Di tengah Aula Hermione—dengan tubuh terikat—berada dalam cengkeraman Aphrodite_, _pisau peraknya ditekan erat ke tenggorokan penyihir berambut cokelat tersebut.

.

Ladyusa presents

Unexpected Situation

Chapter 3

Mata abu-abu melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya terasa diputar paksa dalam dadanya. Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya. Tidak, jangan dia! Itulah yang diucapkan Draco berulang-ulang dalam benaknya.

Bergerak sangat cepat, Draco melompat ke depan lalu mengambil pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak pria pirang tersebut, memegang pisau perak di tangannya. Draco bisa saja melemparkan pisau itu untuk melukai Aphrodite, mengingat dia adalah pemanah yang handal. Namun dengan Hermione yang berada dalam cengkeraman wanita gila tersebut, membuatnya tak mau mengambil resiko.

Aphrodite memutar matanya bosan. "Oh, buang pisau itu, Tampan! Aku akan berurusan denganmu setelah membereskan gadis cantik ini."

Draco mengepalkan tangannya marah. Matanya menyipit tajam, rahangnya berdetak dengan emosi yang nyaris tak terkendali. Hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Menyelamatkan Hermione dari wanita _psycho_ itu.

Hermione menelan ludah saat Aphrodite mengencangkan cengkeramannya, membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernapas. Dia dapat merasakan ujung pisau menekan tenggorokannya, walau tak ada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ingatan saat di Malfoy Manor, ketika ia disandera oleh Bellatrix Lestrange dengan posisi yang nyaris sama.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Draco tengah mengacungkan pisau ke arah Aphrodite dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dari ekspresi wajah Draco, ia tahu Pangeran Slytherin tersebut tengah menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Raut wajahnya sangat menyeramkan dengan tampang siap membunuh. Hermione sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Draco menjadi seperti itu. Mungkinkah Draco sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tengah disandera oleh Aphrodite? Dan marah karena Aphrodite berusaha melukainya?

'Ok, kesimpulan yang sangat _absurd_,' benaknya berteriak. 'Kami adalah musuh, tak mungkin Malfoy peduli pada nasibku. Tampaknya kejadian ini membuatku berhalusinasi.'

"Sekarang," suara Aphrodite terdengar kembali di sekeliling Aula. "Aku ingin kalian keluar dari ruangan ini, kecuali tiga orang yang telah kutunjuk tadi." Ia menatap Draco, Theo, dan Harry bergantian. "Atau aku akan melukai leher cantiknya. Mengerti?"

Sejenak semua orang berdiri mematung dengan raut cemas di wajah masing-masing. Hanya Dumbledore yang tampak terlihat tenang.

"Albus..." suara McGonagall mengalun cemas, menatap sang Kepala Sekolah yang berdiri tenang.

"Tenang, Minerva. Tak apa-apa," balas Dumbledore, tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi—"

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa," ulangnya, masih dengan suaranya yang tenang. Namun ketenangan Albus tak menghilangkan kecemasan dari wajah Profesor Animagus kucing ini. Ekspresi yang sama tercetak pula di wajah profesor yang lain.

"Baik, kami akan keluar sekarang juga," ujar Dumbledore. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu Aula Besar. Para Profesor saling melirik ragu-ragu, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengikuti langkah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut. Hanya Ron dan Ginny yang tetap bergeming.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley?" panggil Dumbledore dari dekat pintu Aula besar.

Aphrodite mengangkat alis saat melihat kedua murid tersebut masih ragu-ragu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kejam, lalu bersiap-siap menggorokkan pisaunya ke leher putih Hermione.

Melihat hal itu, mata sepasang saudara Weasley tersebut terbelalak. Ron menelan ludah sebelum mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah. "Baik, baik ... kami akan keluar dari sini. Hanya ... tolong ... jangan menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya jika kalian keluar sekarang juga," balas Aphrodite datar. "Sekarang, KELUAR!" teriaknya.

Akhirnya, Ron dan Ginny keluar dengan langkah terseok-seok. Dan setelah semua orang pergi, menyisakan Draco, Harry, Theo, dan Hermione—yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Aphrodite, pintu Aula besar kembali menutup dengan suara berdebam keras.

Aphrodite tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke tiga orang yang tersisa, dan matanya agak lama terpaku pada Draco. Draco menggertakkan rahang, hatinya berdenyut dengan rasa takut dan keputusasaan. Takut akan apa yang terjadi pada Putri Gryffindor tersebut, dan putus asa karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tersenyum polos, Aphrodite menatap Theo dan Harry bergantian. "Kau yang berkacamata." Tatapannya terpaku pada Harry sesaat. "Dan kau," lanjutnya beralih menatap Theo. "Aku ingin kalian duduk di sana." Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja guru. "Kalian tidak diperbolehkan bicara satu kata pun. Jika melanggar, nyawa gadis ini akan melayang." Harry dan Theo menelan ludah gugup. "Tugas kalian hanya mendengarkan, mengerti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk gugup. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, mereka berjalan menuju meja guru lalu duduk di kursi. Mata hijau Harry terpaku pada Hermione sedangkan Theo menatap Draco yang memiliki ekspresi wajah yang suram.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik," ujar Aphrodite, menyeringai.

Draco bisa merasakan air mata hampir menyembur keluar dari sela-sela matanya. Siapa yang tak akan putus asa dan sedih saat melihat gadis yang kaucintai tengah berada dalam bahaya. Namun Draco menahannya. Ia tak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan wanita gila itu. Lagipula sebagai seorang Malfoy, tak pantas ia menangis.

"Pertama-tama, Tampan, letakkan pisau tersebut. Tak ada gunanya untukmu."

"Aku lebih suka tidak," tandas Draco tajam. Suaranya terdengar lantang, tak menunjukkan kegoyahan perasaannya.

Aphrodite mengangkat alis. "Mari kita luruskan satu hal." Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Di sini aku-lah yang mengontrol keadaan. Dan ketika aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu, kau harus melakukannya. Mengerti?"

Draco tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Aphrodite garang.

"Sekarang letakkan pisau di lantai lalu tendang jauh-jauh ke seberang ruangan, di mana kau tak bisa menjangkaunya."

Draco ragu-ragu untuk sesaat, sebelum menjatuhkan pisau ke lantai yang menimbulkan suara denting keras. Lalu ia menendang pisau tersebut ke seberang ruangan.

"Bagus, bagus ... sekarang berlutut..."

"Apa?"

"Kataku, BERLUTUT SEKARANG!" Aphrodite menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan berdebat denganku!" Ia menjerit. Draco bisa tahu, wanita itu memiliki temperamental yang sangat tinggi. Ia tidak boleh membuatnya marah, mengingat Hermione masih menjadi sanderanya.

Perlahan-lahan Draco menekuk lututnya pada lantai Aula, kurang lebih empat meter jauhnya dari Harry, Theo, dan Hermione.

"Lihat, tidak sulit 'kan?"

Draco meneguk ludah, memaksa detak jantungnya kembali normal. Setelah merasa dapat mengendalikan diri, ia membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kauinginkan?" ujarnya keras. "Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kauinginkan? Apakah uang? Kekuasaan? Atau ... apapun itu, aku dapat membantumu mendapatkannya, asalkan kau lepaskan gadis itu, biarkan dia—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh suara tawa melengking. Hermione meringis saat tubuhnya terguncang akibat tawa yang keluar dari tenggorokan Aphrodite. Penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut tak berani menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun, karena ia tahu pisau masih ditekan ke lehernya dan jika ia salah bergerak sedikit saja, akan berakibat fatal.

"Kau salah, Tampan!" Aphrodite tertawa ironis. "Aku tak ingin apa-apa. Setidaknya bukan sesuatu yang bisa kauberikan, namun sesuatu yang bisa kaulakukan. Kau akan mengerti maksudku segera." Aphrodite berhenti."Dan peraturan lain yang harus kaupatuhi adalah ... selain kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, kau juga harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Ok, mungkin kita akan mulai dari pertanyaan termudah. Siapa namamu?"

Draco menarik napas dalam. "Blaise," ia akhirnya bergumam.

Mata Aphrodite menyipit. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi. Aku tahu persis saat seseorang berbohong padaku. Jadi, kau harus menjawab dengan jujur. Mengerti?"

Draco tak menjawab.

"Ok, kita ulangi. Siapa namamu?"

Setelah diam sejenak, akhirnya Draco menjawab. "Draco."

Aphrodite tersenyum. "Bagus. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Draco."

"Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama."

Alis Aphrodite melengkung ke atas. "Itu ucapan yang sangat sopan," balasnya sarkasme. "Mari diingat, aku adalah orang yang memegang pisau di sini. Jadi harap jaga sikapmu." Aphrodite menghela napas panjang. "Ok, sekarang kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan menarik, di mana nyawa gadis ini adalah taruhannya."

Mata Draco melebar, napas tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. Pewaris Malfoy tersebut tak menjawab. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai ya," ujar Aphrodite enteng melihat Draco tak kunjung bicara. "Ok, seperti apa permainannya? Sangat mudah. Aku hanya akan mengajukan pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya. Beberapa pertanyaan hanya membutuhkan jawaban sederhana seperti ya dan tidak. Beberapa lagi membutuhkan jawaban yang lebih terperinci." Aphrodite terdiam sesaat. "Lalu inilah peraturannya. Aku akan menjauhkan pisau ini sejauh dua _inchi_ dari leher gadis ini. Setiap kali kau berbohong padaku, maka aku akan menggesernya satu _inchi_ lebih dekat. Jadi, tiga kebohongan maka kau kalah dan nyawa gadis ini akan melayang." Ia menggerakkan pisaunya seakan-akan hendak memotong leher Hermione untuk menekankan ucapannya. Hermione merintih, sedikit isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Gemetar, Draco mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk kalah. Ia harus memainkan permainan ini untuk Hermione. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Baik," bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai. Namamu Draco, benar?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau dari Asrama Slytherin?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Ketua Murid, kukira?"

Ingin rasanya Draco berteriak, 'Sudah tahu, nanya?' tapi ia menahannya. Pria pirang tersebut tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Hermionenya.

Nya? Hermionenya? _Shit_, Hermione bukanlah miliknya.

Dengan menghela napas, Draco mengangguk kembali.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco?"

"Aku ingin bekerja di Kementerian Sihir."

"Departemen apa yang kauinginkan?"

Draco terdiam. "Departemen Kerja Sama Sihir Internasional."

"Ha, _strike_ satu! Kau hanya memiliki dua kesempatan lagi. Kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi, Draco," ujar Aphrodite seraya menggeser pisaunya satu _inchi_ lebih dekat ke tenggorokan Hermione, membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu meringis.

Draco tersentak, menyadari tak ada gunanya menguji untuk membohonginya. Tampaknya Aphrodite dapat membaca hati dan pikirannya, karena hanya dia saja yang tahu keinginannya. Ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun bahkan pada teman dekatnya, Theo dan Blaise.

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi. Departemen apa yang kauinginkan?"

Draco menghela napas kalah. "Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib."

Theo mengerutkan alisnya. Sejak kapan Draco ingin bekerja di Departemen itu? Apa alasannya? Draco bukanlah orang yang berminat dan peduli pada Makhluk-Makhluk Sihir.

"Mengapa kau ingin bekerja di Departemen tersebut?" suara Aphrodite kembali mengalun.

Draco terdiam. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya agar tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi ia tahu, tak ada gunanya menolak menjawab. Bisa-bisa Aphrodite akan kehilangan kesabaran dan menghabisi nyawa Hermione sekarang juga.

Pikiran tersebut membuat Draco meremang. Ia menguatkan tekadnya demi wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata cokelat indahnya.

"Aku ingin membela hak-hak Peri Rumah," gumamnya, namun suaranya terdengar jelas di Aula Besar yang lengang.

Mata Harry, Theo, dan Hermione melebar mendengar penuturan Draco. Sejak kapan Draco peduli pada Peri Rumah?

Mereka tak tahu, keputusan Draco dipengaruhi oleh gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tahu, setelah keluar dari Hogwarts, Hermione berniat bekerja di Departemen tersebut untuk memperjuangkan persamaan hak peri rumah dengan penyihir. Draco juga tahu mengenai organisasi S.P.E.W yang dibentuk oleh Hermione. Dan Draco ingin membantu Hermione mewujudkan cita-citanya tersebut, sekaligus agar bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis impiannya itu.

Aphrodite tersenyum senang. "Oh, sangat mengesankan. Ok, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapa nama wanita ini?"

"Granger." Aphrodite mengangkat alis. "Hermione Granger," ulang Draco.

"Hermione ... hemm ... nama yang sangat indah. Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

Draco berpikir sejenak. "Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Tujuh tahun ya, cukup lama. Apa kau ingat tepatnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hermione?"

Hermione memutar matanya tanpa sadar. Tak mungkin musuhnya itu ingat hari tersebut. Ia yakin Malfoy tidak menjadikan hari itu penting untuk diingat. Siapa yang akan ingat har—

"31 Agustus 1991. Saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di toko jubah Madam Malkins."

Mata Hermione melebar, ia tak percaya Draco mengingat hari itu. Perlahan sang Putri Gryffindor tersebut menatap Draco yang tengah menunduk memandang lantai. Dia tampak agak lucu berlutut disana. Terlihat jelas pria pirang itu sedang gugup.

"Pasti hari itu sangat penting bagimu hingga kau mengingatnya," Aphrodite berkata licik.

Draco diam.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Hermione?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau ingin dekat dengannya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" suara Draco naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Aku mengajukan pertanyaan, Mr. Malfoy!" teriak Aphrodite marah. "Dan kau harus menjawabnya, bukan balik bertanya."

Draco mendongak terkejut. "Bagaimana kautahu nama terakhirku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Mungkinkah Klan Malfoy sangat terkenal, hingga dari warna rambut saja semua orang akan tahu identitasnya?

Aphrodite hanya memelototinya. Draco menggelengkan kepala, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ma—maaf," gumam Pewaris Malfoy itu terbata, nyaris tak terdengar. Terang saja, Malfoy tak biasa mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Demi Hermione, aku harap kau tak bertanya lagi. Sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi, apa kau ingin menjadi dekat dengannya?"

Draco ragu-ragu. Ia merasa mata cokelat gadis tersebut tengah menatapnya penuh perhatian. Memejamkan matanya, pria berambut pirang tersebut bergumam, "Y—ya." Draco diam-diam berdoa Aphrodite akan beralih ke pertanyaan lain yang tidak akan membeberkan perasaannya lebih jauh.

"Mengapa kalian tidak dekat?"

"Eh ... ya ... kita tidak pernah benar-benar ... mengobrol."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Eh ... aku agak ... menggodanya ... kadang-kadang."

Hermione menganga tak percaya. Menggoda? Menggoda, Malfoy bilang? Jelas-jelas pria pirang itu sering menghinanya, bukan menggodanya, demi Merlin!

Aphrodite mengangkat alis. Lalu menunduk, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hermione. "Apa itu benar, Hermione?"

Hermione menahan napas. Sejak kapan ia dilibatkan pada percakapan ini? "Eh ... ya ... tidak benar-benar."

Alis Aphrodite terangkat lebih tinggi mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Yah ... menurutku itu bukan menggoda, melainkan menghina," ujar penyihir kutu buku tersebut seraya menatap langit-langit Aula.

Aphrodite terkesiap. "Mengapa Draco? Mengapa kau menghina gadis ini?"

Draco mengerang dalam hati. Pikirannya berteriak untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya, namun hatinya tidak akan mengijinkan. Terlalu beresiko. "Aku bukan menghina, tetapi hanya sedikit mengolok-oloknya. Yah, kurasa ... kadang-kadang memang sedikit kejam."

"Kadang-kadang?" pekik Hermione, Aphrodite mencengkeramnya lebih keras.

"Jangan bicara kecuali ditanya!" desis wanita itu memperingatkan. Lalu suaranya kembali tenang. "Draco, memang apa saja yang kau olok-olok darinya?"

"Eh ... banyak..."

"Jelaskan saja lima hal!"

"Lima? Mengapa harus li—"

"Jawaban, bukan pertanyaan!" balas Aphrodite marah.

Draco mendesah. Ia menunduk menatap lantai Aula. Ini konyol! Tak ada gunanya interogasi ini, kecuali mungkin untuk mempermalukan dirinya. Namun ia tak bisa mengelak, mengingat nyawa Hermione adalah taruhannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lima hal ... Ok, umm ... rambutnya, giginya, kecerewetannya, kekeraskepalaannya, dan..." Draco memandang Hermione, mencoba mencari satu hal lagi. Dia tidak ingat apa yang ia olok-olok dari gadis itu. Itu hanya spontan keluar begitu saja. Tidak ia rencanakan. "Dan ... kukira ... penampilannya."

Aphrodite mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penuturan pria yang tengah berlutut tersebut. "Rambutnya..." ulang Aphrodite, melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya. "Kukira karena rambutnya yang mengembang?"

"Ya, persis seperti semak," menegaskan Draco. Hermione menggertakkan gigi, ingin rasanya ia mencekik pria itu saat ini juga. Bisa-bisanya ia masih mengolok-olok rambutnya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau suka rambutnya?" tanya Aphrodite tersenyum licik.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengarku. Haruskah aku ulangi lagi?" desis Aphrodite.

"Tidak. Itu hanya ... aku tak tahu..."

"Tidakkah kau menyukai rambutnya?" desak Aphrodite, mengangkat alis.

Menelan ludah, Draco mendongak menatap Hermione yang tengah memandangnya, membuat iris abu-abu bentrok dengan iris cokelat. "Aku ... aku rasa ..." Draco menghela napas. "Yah, aku ... menyukai rambutnya."

"Mengapa kau menyukai rambut ini? Bukankah kau berkata, rambutnya seperti semak?"

Draco mengerang. Ia ingin lantai memakannya bulat-bulat saat itu juga. Mengapa Aphrodite bertanya hal seperti itu. Perasaannya seakan ditelanjangi untuk dibeberkan ke semua orang.

"Karena..." Draco mulai. "Aaaargh ... aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja rambut seperti itu sangat unik, khas, dan berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau bisa mengenalinya di tengah lautan manusia. Selain itu rambutnya sangat indah, cokelat ikal menakjubkan..." suaranya melembut sebelum menghilang digantikan oleh erangan lelah. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan saja?" Draco berteriak. Mendongak, ia melihat Aphrodite sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hermione sedang menatapnya juga. Sekarang _shock_ tertulis di wajah gadis berambut cokelat itu. Draco mendesah, mata kelabunya menatap mata cokelat. Sambil mengangkat bahu, pria pirang itu bergumam, "Itu benar."

Hermione menganga. Ia nyaris tak percaya apa yang didengarnya? Orang yang sering mengolok-olok rambutnya, mengatainya si rambut semak, sekarang mengakui bahwa ia menyukai rambutnya? Suatu perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya mendengar pengakuan sang Pangeran Slytherin itu, perasaan tersebut hampir mirip dengan kebahagiaan.

"Hmm ... lalu giginya?" _game_ terus berlanjut. "Mengapa kau mengolok-olok giginya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "karena giginya besar seperti berang-berang."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya yang sebelumnya berbinar. Baru saja ia hendak tersanjung dan sekarang brengsek itu menghancurkannya.

Aphrodite terkikik diam-diam. "Yah, benar juga. Dan mengenai kecerewetan dan kekeraskepalaannya?"

Tertawa kecil, Draco menatap Hermione. "Kau tidak akan percaya. Ia adalah gadis tercerewet yang pernah kutemui. Yah, mungkin selain Pansy. Ia juga sangat keras kepala bagaikan batu. Kau tak akan mudah mengubah pendiriannya. Dan jangan lupa, sikapnya yang _bossy _dan sok tahu."

Hermione melotot pada Draco, namun sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut malah senang dibuatnya.

"Ahh ... _I see._" Mata Aphrodite berbinar. "Dan terakhir, bagaimana dengan penampilannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mengolok-olok penampilannya—rupanya. Apa kau pikir dia ... tidak menarik dan jelek?"

Hati Draco berdebar kencang. Ia menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Tidak menarik ... jelek ... umm ... aku tidak berpikir ia jelek."

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu dia cantik?"

Draco hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Aphrodite. "Eh ... umm ... yeah ia cukup cantik kurasa."

"Apa hanya cukup?" desak Aphrodite.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aphrodite mengangkat alis. "Yah, kau hanya mempertimbangkan dia cukup cantik atau..." ia berkata dengan nada aku-tahu-perasaanmu.

"Uh..." Draco menelan ludah gugup. "Yah ... mungkin ... uh..."

"Ayo cepat katakan, aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang hari!"

Draco menunduk. Dengan jantung bertalu-talu, ia memaksakan kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya, "Ok ... ok, ya dia cantik!"

Hermione menganga tak percaya. Apakah Malfoy hanya berkata bahwa dia cantik? Tidak mungkin. Tampaknya dunia akan kiamat. Atau mungkin Malfoy berbohong? Namun jantung Hermione berdebar kencang mendengar penuturan sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Tatapan marahnya mencair saat menatap Draco yang tengah menunduk menatap lantai, seakan-akan pria berkulit pucat itu ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Hermione.

"Hemm ... cantik ya," Aphrodite melanjutkan. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia cantik?"

Mengerang, Draco menutup matanya kasar. Ia mulai mengutuk kejujurannya. Sekarang harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh.

"Yah ... lihatlah rambutnya, matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, kakinya, semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar sempurna." Draco mendongak, mata abu-abunya menatap Hermione yang tengah memandangnya tertegun. "Dia memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Mata cokelatnya yang indah, rambut ikal cokelatnya, bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna pink, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang halus. Ya, menurutku dia cantik. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Puas?" selesai Draco terengah-engah.

Hermione melongo. Rahangnya jatuh ke lantai, mata cokelat menatap Draco _shock_. Apa Malfoy serius? Hatinya bertanya-tanya tak percaya.

"Jadi, maka kau secara fisik tertarik padanya, bahkan bernafsu padanya?" Aphrodite berkata licik.

Draco menganga. Wajah pucatnya berangsur-angsur dijalari dengan semburat warna merah. _What the Hell_! Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu.

Tertarik pada Granger? Bernafsu padanya? Apakah dia? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi hati kecilnya tak bisa membohonginya. Draco tahu, ia tertarik pada Granger seberapa keraspun menyangkalnya, hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ia terpesona pada gadis itu. Kecantikannya, kepintarannya, kebaikannya, bahkan kecerewetan, kekeraskepalaan, dan sikap _bossy_nya membuat Draco terpesona. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengakuinya secara gamblang, apalagi di hadapan orang lain.

Draco menatap Aphrodite. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada penyihir keturunan Muggle ... itu gila!"

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan. Harry yang menonton dari meja guru mengerutkan kening, sedangkan Theo memutar matanya. Kapan Draco akan mengakui kalau dia tertarik pada Granger? Sekarang ia ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang itu.

Aphrodite mencibir. "_Strike_ dua," bisiknya, namun kata-katanya terdengar jelas oleh penghuni ruangan.

Draco menatap dalam teror saat melihat pisau bergerak lebih dekat satu _inchi_ ke leher Hermione. Penyihir keturunan Muggle tersebut merintih, menutup matanya erat-erat. Tercekat, Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak, tidak ... jangan menyakitinya," ia memohon.

"Katakan kebenaran," balas Aphrodite singkat.

Draco menatap Hermione sebelum ia menunduk. "Ya, aku tertarik padanya," bisiknya.

Meskipun dalam ketakutan, Hermione bisa merasakan kebahagiaan menjalar dalam hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Apa hanya karena dia cantik? Atau karena sesuatu yang lain?"

Draco menghela napas, bertanya-tanya kapan penyiksaan ini akan berakhir. "Tidak, bukan hanya karena dia cantik," ia bergumam. Draco menghela napas kembali. Tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tak peduli jika harga dirinya jatuh. Yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Hermione dari cengkeraman wanita gila di hadapannya. Dan jika satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan gadis itu adalah dengan menumpahkan semua perasaannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, _then do it_. Tak peduli seberapa memalukan itu.

"Apa lagi?" suara Aphrodite kembali mengalun.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Draco mengangkat bahu. "Semuanya?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan atau jawaban?"

Draco menunduk. "Semuanya," ulangnya keras. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Kecantikannya, kepintarannya, kebaikannya, keberaniannya, bahkan kecerewetan, kekeraskepalaan dan sikap _bossy_nya. Aku menyukai setiap hal yang ada padanya."

Hermione menganga entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa ia sedang bermimpi ... atau berhalusinasi. Draco Malfoy tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa ia menyukai dirinya. Tidak dalam sejuta tahun. Tapi bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Malfoy benar? Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui ada perasaan bahagia dan harapan yang mengembang dalam dadanya.

Aphrodite menyeringai senang. "Ok, tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi. Harap kau tidak mengacaukannya."

Mendesah, Draco mendongak menatap Hermione yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah campuran antara harapan, _shock_, dan sesuatu yang lain seperti kebahagiaan. Apa mungkin Hermione memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Ia bertanya-tanya, harapan memenuhi hatinya. Itu tidak mungkin, Hermione tidak mungkin menyukainya, pikirnya sedih. Dengan menghela napas, pria pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Aphrodite.

"Pertanyaan sederhana, yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak," lanjut Aphrodite. "Apa kau mencintai Hermione?"

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan setelah pertanyaan itu diucapkan. Harry, Theo, bahkan Hermione sekarang menatap Draco. Tak ada yang berani berbicara dan bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang Pewaris Malfoy tersebut.

"Mencintai dia?" akhirnya Draco bersuara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

Aphrodite tidak berkata apa-apa tapi menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan Hermione menelan ludah. Apa Draco mencintainya?

Draco masih belum menjawab. Pikirannya mencari cara agar ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tentu saja ia mencintainya. Tapi bisakah ia mengakuinya? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia yakin Hermione akan menertawakannya setelah mendengar pengakuannya, dan itu adalah hal yang tak ingin ia alami. Tapi jika ia mengatakan tidak, Aphrodite akan tahu dia berbohong. Dan ... itu artinya Hermione akan kehilangan nyawanya. Pikiran itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Menghirup napas dalam, Draco berkata tenang, "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

Aphrodite menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu berkata. "Kalau begitu kau menyerah?"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan, maka kau kalah. Sayang sekali, aku kira kita hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu. Paling tidak kau mencoba untuk menunda kematiannya."

Hermione menjerit saat Aphrodite menarik pisau ke kiri bersiap untuk menggorok tenggorokannya...

"Tunggu, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" Draco berteriak keras. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, air mata terbentuk di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Oh? Dan mengapa tidak?"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang, bunuhlah aku. Jangan dia. Granger memiliki teman dan keluarga yang membutuhkannya. Dunia Sihir membutuhkan dia. Kau ... kau tidak mengerti. Granger adalah hadiah. Kejeniusan, bakat, keberanian, kebaikannya ... semua orang membutuhkannya. Dan kau tidak bisa begitu saja menggorok tenggorokannya. Tidak, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya. Dia terlalu khusus untuk ... untuk mati. Tidak sekarang, tidak seperti ini. Tolong, tolong jangan membawanya pergi dari dunia ini. Jangan membawanya pergi dariku. Dia tidak layak untuk mati hanya karena aku yang membuat kesalahan bodoh, karena ... aku yang terlalu sombong untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya..." Draco berkata panjang lebar, menumpahkan segala emosinya. Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Hermione terdiam tak percaya. Air mata mengalir dari mata cokelatnya. Apa Malfoy serius? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Tapi Draco, kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau mencintainya," ujar Aphrodite penuh kemenangan. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Ia menjauhkan pisau beberapa_ inchi_ dari leher Hermione.

Draco tercekat. Matanya melesat menatap Aphrodite, diam-diam memohon untuk melepaskan Hermione. Tak pernah ia menjadi sangat putus asa dan begitu lemah dalam hidupnya...

"Sekarang bawa dia dan hiduplah berbahagia dengannya," ujar Aphrodite, menyelipkan pisau ke ikat pinggangnya, lalu mendorong Hermione tepat ke hadapan Draco. Secara naluriah, Draco mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap gadis tersebut. Setelah ia aman dalam cengkeramannya, Draco segera memeluk Hermione erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kalian berdua," Aphrodite berkata, menatap Harry dan Theo yang tengah terkejut. "Tugas kalian adalah untuk tidak pernah membiarkan kedua orang ini melupakan apa yang diucapkan Draco. Sampai jumpa lagi..."

Perlahan-lahan Aphrodite dikelilingi oleh cahaya merah yang membutakan seluruh penghuni ruangan. Mereka menutup mata dan ketika membukanya kembali, Aphrodite telah pergi. Tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan. Aula Besar kembali rapi. Lampu telah menyala. Kursi, meja, dan segala benda yang tergeletak di lantai akibat terpaan pusaran angin telah kembali ke tempat semula. Hanya wangi bunga lily yang membuktikan Aphrodite pernah ada.

Draco menatap tempat kosong di tengah Aula—tempat Aphrodite sebelumnya berdiri. Lengannya mengencangkan sekitar tubuh bergetar yang ada dalam pelukannya. Hermione terisak, membungkus lengannya di sekitar leher pria itu dan mengubur kepalanya di lekukan lehernya, menghirup aroma _musk _pria pirang tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan Draco menunduk, menatap Hermione. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya lalu memejamkan matanya. Hermione baik-baik saja. Semuanya telah berakhir.

"Kukira aku akan kehilangan kamu..." Draco berbisik, mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Aku sangat yakin ia akan membawamu jauh dariku. Aku sangat takut Granger..."

Hermione menahan napas mendengar penuturan Draco. Jantungnya berdebar kencang di dadanya. Ia perlahan-lahan mendongak, menatap mata abu-abu yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" Draco bertanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisik Hermione, hampir tak terdengar. Menelan ludah, ia memaksa suaranya keluar untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang membara di pikirannya. "Malfoy..." ujarnya ragu-ragu. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Draco menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata cokelat yang tengah menatapnya tanya. Perlahan-lahan pipi pucatnya dijalari oleh semburat warna merah. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat ia bergumam, "Ya, Granger. Aku mencintaimu..."

Draco memejamkan mata, berharap mendengar suara tawa atau mencemooh dari gadis tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tanpa disangka, Hermione memeluknya lebih erat. Setelah beberapa saat, ia merasa napas seseorang berhembus di telinganya, lalu terdengar bisikan, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Harry dan Theo diam-diam berjalan menjauh dari pasangan. Tak ingin mengganggu saat-saat intim. Harry dengan wajah tercengangnya, sedangkan Theo dengan senyuman bodohnya. Harry telah curiga bahwa Draco menyukai Hermione, namun tetap saja ia masih terkejut mendengar pengakuan Pewaris Malfoy tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Sekarang ia harus memberi tahu Ron dan Ginny bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja. Harry yakin sahabat dan pacarnya itu tengah menunggu cemas di luar Aula. Dengan itu ia berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar, diikuti oleh Theo di belakangnya.

Saat pintu Aula Besar terbuka, Ron dan Ginny segera menghambur ke arah Harry. Ginny memeluk Harry erat. Sedangkan Ron segera bertanya, "Harry, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Hermione?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya, pria bersurai merah itu segera masuk ke dalam Aula. Mata birunya seketika jatuh pada pasangan di tengah Aula, yang tengah terjebak dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

Setelah beberapa saat menganga terkejut, Ron berhasil berteriak, "Apa-apan ini?"

000

Di suatu tempat terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang bersama seorang anak dengan sayap di punggungnya dan panah di tangannya. "Kau hebat, Mum," seru si anak pada wanita itu.

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tapi mengapa kau harus menyamar?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Aphrodite menatap si anak dengan senyumannya yang sangat indah. Aura kecantikan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Ia berdiri elegan dengan gaun berwarna emas yang bersinar cerah. Gaun tersebut menyebarkan wangi surgawi dan tercium aroma bunga lily dari tubuhnya. Sebuah bros emas berbentuk bunga disematkan di gaunnya dan telinganya dipasangi anting yang juga berbentuk bunga. Pada lehernya tergantung kalung emas yang sangat indah dan di pinggangnya terpasang sabuk yang menyebarkan aroma kayu manis. Rambut emasnya mengalir di punggungnya dengan mahkota emas bertengger di kepalanya. Kecantikannya sungguh memukau. Tak heran banyak dewa yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Karena..." Aphrodite mulai, "Aku tak ingin manusia melihat wujud asliku. Selain itu, aku harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku adalah wanita jahat yang berbahaya. Kalau tidak, misi ini tidak akan sukses."

Dengan itu, Aphrodite dan Cupid berbagi senyum konspirasi.

.

.

The End

**A/N :** Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Oh ya penggambaran Aphrodite di chapter dua, itu adalah imajinasi penulis. Sedangkan untuk deskripsi Aphrodite di chapter ini, aku mengambilnya dari mbah google... huehehee...

Thanks buat yang udah review dari chap 1, fav, dan follow :

**serenashield, DraconiSparkyu, Hermione's fans, Guest, Selena Hallucigenia, BlueDiamond13, Fressia Athena, SelfQuill, Maria Magdalena Roseline, luvusamamo, amberprince, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Rirrin dhika, Luscania'Effect, X-Mionez, blizzard19, hanazawa yui, ****Ms. KuDet, dramione ****lovers, hikari rhechen, christabelicious, Rosie, Ryoma Ryan, gothicamylee, ilaaprilio. kidiiw, esposa malfoy, uulill, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, KsarmilaH, Ridiculous Aura XD, senjadistria, FirdaaAisyah, echiprwth, supertrapnew, valerieva, zheexo  
**

Tanpa kalian fic ini tak akan berjalan ... Love you all :D

Umm ... boleh minta REVIEW lagi? Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Endingnya masih gantung atau tidak? Aku tahu banyak hal yang belum dibahas, seperti pesta dansa, reaksi murid-murid Hogwarts, de el el. Menurut kalian apa perlu aku tambahkan chapter? Ataukah cukup disini saja?

Kalau banyak yang suka fic ini dan meminta penambahan chapter atau sekuel, akan aku usahakan buat kelanjutannya...

Sekali lagi makasih ya para reader sekalian. REVIEW? *puppy eyes XD*

.

untuk balasan review yang punya akun aku PM, yang gak punya aku balas disini ya...

.

**hanazawa yui :** Wah, makasih ya Yui :D ... Duh, maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan... Udah dilanjut nih Yui... Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**dramione lovers :** Hai, udah dilanjut nih... Tapi maaf ya lama. Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**hikari rhechen :** Wah, makasih ya hikari :D ... Udah dilanjut nih... Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**Rosie :** Iya, gapapa Rosie, yang penting mereview XD ... Wah, makasih ya :D  
hehehe... chap ini udah lebih panjang nih dibanding chap kemaren... :)  
Udah diupdate nih Rosie... Tapi maaf ya gak kilat.. Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**Ryoma Ryan : **udah update nih Ryo.. Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**esposa malfoy : **Wah, makasih ya espoya :D  
iya, di chap ini endingnya... gimana endingnya? gimana? gimana? XD  
iya, maaf ya karena kebanyakan ngutang fic... aku usahakan fic-ficku yang lain update secepatnya biar cepet selesai... hehehe...  
udah lanjut nih esposa... Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

**uulill : **Wah, makasih ya uulill :D ... udah lanjut nih... Makasih ya reviewnya :D Mau review lagi? *cling cling XD*

.

Makasih ya buat yang udah review. Yang punya akun aku PM ya... Love you all :D

Salam hangat,

~Ladyusa


End file.
